Good Things Are Worth Waiting For
by StephyLyanne
Summary: Soul and Maka used to date in high school, but they had an ugly split. After 3 years they find each other again, with the help of Tsubaki and (wait for it) Snapchat. (of all things) Can they pick up where they left off?


*****I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters mentioned.*****

*****I also do not own any apps that I mention in my story, just thought it would make the story seem a little more real. lol , enjoy :)*****

"Ugh, I can't believe I even dated that asshole for almost 3 years!"

"I know Maka, but Asura was just another stepping stone in life. You'll get over this and you'll come out stronger on the other side. I promise."

"Easy for you to say Tsubaki. You have been with the love of your life since high school. You just got lucky that you and BlackStar stayed together. I don't know why I ever left Soul...I loved him...love him so much. I really miss him."

Tsubaki just gives me a pained look. She knows that I didn't want to lose him, but we went through a lot of crap after we graduated high school and we just couldn't make it work...unfortunately.

"Ayi Maka, you could always try and get back in contact with him I'm sure he misses you as much asyou miss him. I know BlackStar still talks to him, they even go out together almost every other weekend."

I couldn't help my shocked face when I looked at her. How could she not tell me that she has seen Soul in the past 3 years when I talked about him to her constantly. Even when I was with Asura.

"Tsubaki! Why didn't you tell me?"

Tsubaki's face reddened. Even at almost 22 she could still be very child like when she wanted to be, but then again so could BlackStar.

"I'm sorry Maka. I didn't think you would want to know what was going on with him in his life. I thought you were still mad at him. He does always ask how your doing though, and I am a little ashamed to admit this but I have sent him ***_Snapchats_** of you and I go out."

"O my Shinigami, Tsubaki!"

"He wanted to see you, but he knew you wouldn't want to see him and he knew especially that Asura would not allow you to even talk to him. He didn't like the way Asura treated you Maka, but he would not interfere in your life because you made that perfectly clear to him the day you left him. So I helped out an old friend. You can't be mad because you are both my friends Maka."

Hmm, she had a point there. We were all the in the same group of friends in high school. I lost contact with Kid, Liz and Patty because Asura wouldn't let me talk to any of them. For awhile I had lost contact with Tsubaki and BlackStar, my best friends, but I finally got tired of his controlling nature and told him it was over. Best decision of my life, but now I'm trying to mend broken relationships and Tsubaki is dropping a bombshell on me.

While I was deep in thought Tsubaki was busy with her phone again and suddenly she shoves it in my face.

"What are you doing Tsubaki!" I pushed her phone out of my face just enough to see without it blinding me.

"Sorry, I was trying to show you Soul's Snapchat name so if you wanted to you could add him." She said this while smiling and giving me a little wink, which is totally weird for Tsubaki. (Unless your thinking manga version of her then totally fits.)

I blushed while I looked from her back to her phone screen. I could see his little picture bubble and he looked the same, but different at the same time. Of course his emerald red eyes had me dazed. Some things never change.

"Come on, Maka. I can see it in your face. I know you want to talk to him again. This way you can talk and see him at the same time without actually talking to each other in person. If you feel weird or things don't feel the same you could always just stop messaging each other."

She made it sound so simple, but it wasn't it never is. Soul was and is the love of my life and I let him slip away because of petty little things like jealousy, anger, and worse, my father. I let all that get in the way of what we had together and left him. We had just graduated a couple months earlier and we had it all planned out already. A couple months after we split I met Asura and I felt so vulnerable and lost I just jumped on the realationship, but Asura was nothing like Soul. Soul was sweet, protective, loving and mine. Asura was controlling, mean, hurtful, and he was never mine to begin with.

I looked at Tsubaki and smiled while I took out my phone, "Okay, I'll get his name and add him when I get home. I want to be alone when I message him ok Tsubaki?"

"Sure Maka. You want your alone time with Soul. Get all your sexual frustrations and whatnot out in the open." She giggled as my face began to get redder by the second.

"I'm joking Maka. I know it's going to be a little weird for you and him. I don't want to cause anymore nervousness for you. Well i'm off then, I'm going to see if BlackStar is home already. Bye Maka, and good luck!" She winked at me and then gave me her sweet smile.

"Bye Tsubaki." I smiled and waved at her. I swear she can be so innocent one moment then a complete freak. What has BlackStar done to her these past couple years?

*sigh* Well time to go home and see if a certain albino really did miss me as much as I have missed him. I walked to my car with fingers crossed.


End file.
